radianthistoriafandomcom-20200222-history
Rosch
Rosch (ロッシュ, Rosshu) is a playable character in and the leader of the Rosch Brigade in Alistel. Appearance Rosch has blond hair, blue eyes, and wears heavy red and black armor. Personality He is an extremely selfless and faithful soldier. When Selvan sent Paelzen's brigade to ambush him, and Hugo sold him out, Rosch's only consign was that his brigade had been killed. He was very heartbroken that everyone was killed, beside him, and that so many people had risked their lives just to save him. He would have also prefered if they would have save Kiel, Scott, Roy or Bayline instead of him. He also said that they were all new recruits, and that he had just learned their names. He is a solider at heart, and doesn't resent the army having a hold over him and uses his Gauntlet with pride. He think that using the Gauntlet in the service of the military is the best way to repay Sonja's brother, who made it for him. Synopsis Background He got his Gauntlet from Sonja's brother when he was first recruited in the military. Her brother was especially fond of him. But the arm made him forever in debt to the army, since they couldn't just let their most prized technology out of their possession. Having the Gauntlet makes him, by extension, property of the army rather than Alistel. In the true ending, it is revealed that Rosch and Sonja are married and expecting their first child. Game data Stats Skills Mana Burst Battle Rosch is fought twice as a boss, once in each timeline, both times with Stocke alone. Judgement Cliffs Rosch is fought in the Judgement Cliffs as the final boss of Standard History: Chapter 3, as he attacks Aht's camp to hunt down Eruca for Alistel. After the battle, Rosch dies and can only be saved by giving him motivation to leave Alistel in the other timeline. Strategy You may want to poison Rosch with a Poison Wing because Rosch often uses Iron Wall, which makes damage on him when he's on that particular tile deal no damage. Rosch also uses Steel Lance which deals around 5 damage several times, which can be deadly after he uses Guard Break. Push him into the back row to negate Iron Wall and weaken Steel Lance, then resort to an attack-and-Heal strategy. Celestia Stocke duels Rosch in Celestia as the final boss of Alternate History: Chapter 3, as he tries to awaken Rosch's spirit to get him to lead the Celestian army against Alistel and Granorg. Strategy This time, Rosch uses Heal Zone, which makes one row restore his HP while on it. Push him off that row, and possibly poison him as well. Unfortunately, physical attacks deal little damage, so other than poison the best bet is to use Fire. Even in the back row, Steel Lance deals around 15 damage per hit, which can make this battle more challenging. Luckily, Stocke cannot be defeated until Rosch loses about half his HP and this exchange occurs: *'Rosch:' *pant**pant* *'Stocke:' I told Kiel that whatever it took, I'd save your life. I did that because Kiel and the others believed that you'd be the one to avenge their deaths. But looking at you right now... *'Rosch:' ... *'Stocke:' You're not the only one that they placed their faith in... They placed it in me as well. You won't have to do this alone. I'll fight alongside you... I'll do it myself if I have to! But first, I need to see for myself that you really can't fight anymore! *'Rosch:' You're serious about this, aren't you. *'Stocke:' Get on guard, Rosch! *'Rosch:' Nch... Move... Move, you stupid piece of junk! I can't let things end here! *'Stocke:' Here I come! *'Rosch:' ...Rrrraaaagh! After this, it should be top priority to keep Stocke's HP above 100 at all costs. Gallery File:Rosch.png|Official artwork File:RHPC Rosch.png|Perfect Chronology version Category:Alistel Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Bosses